SOLEX, otherwise known as 1-(n)-acetyl-3,5,7-trinitrocyclotetramethylenetetramine is a normal contaminant which appears in HMX. SOLEX has been known since the early industrial history of nitramine explosives. Due to its presence as a diluent in the purity of the desired product, it has been viewed as a nuisance.
Most research has been directed at hydrolyzing and/or extracting it from synthesized nitramines. Until the present process, no meaningful effort had been made to develop a direct synthesis of SOLEX. Recently this lack of synthetic knowledge of this compound has become a disadvantage.
The use of energetic burn rate modifiers for propellants has recently been the focus of attention and SOLEX has many of the attributes necessary as a useful modifier.